Love is all Around
by Melissa Saberhagen
Summary: Drago Malefoy devient ministre de la magie. Entre les vielles peau de conseillers, les rencontres internationales, les dossiers confidentiels, c’est déjà pas simple a gérer, alors si en plus il tombe amoureux de la plus charmante des secrétaires... [DMHG]
1. Acte 0 : Prologue

**Auteur :** Moi-même en personne !

**Genre :** Romance

**Rated **: PG-13

**Summary :** Drago Malefoy devient ministre de la magie. Entre les vielles peau de conseillers, les rencontres internationales, les dossiers confidentiels, c'est déjà pas simple a gérer, alors si en plus il tombe amoureux de la plus charmante des secrétaires, alias Hermione Granger, c'est carrément le merdier … HG/DM

N/A : Cette fiction est directement inspirée du film** « Love Actually » **surtout de la partie ou **Hugh Grant** (Le premier Ministre dans le film) et **Martine McCutcheon** (Nathalie), se donnent la réplique.

J'ai toujours voulu écrire un DM/HG après Poudlard …. Mais je n'avais pas trop d'idées ou alors je els trouvait assez communes … et puis j'ai vu Love Actually … et j'ai eu **THE ECLAIR DE GENIE** ! Lol

Ben voilà rewiewez, rien que pour me dire si je dois continuer ou si il faut que j'en revienne a autre chose … Bref, voilà lisez !

**« CHAPITRE 0 » : Prologue**

Du bras de fer pour le ministère de la magie entre Ronald Weasley et Drago Malefoy, les deux favoris, c'était le second qui avait battu le premier.

C'était étonnant, et même maintenant, dans sa voiture ministérielle, Drago se demandait pourquoi lui.

La famille Weasley faisait partie de ceux qui avaient retrouvé un honneur à la chute de Voldemort. Eux qui avant étaient ridiculisés par la communauté sorcière, étaient a présent loués comme des héros, alors que pour les Malefoy, c'était l'inverse : Lucius, son père était a Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Il mourrait probablement là-bas, accusé de trahison, de meurtre ….et tellement d'autres choses. Drago lui-même avait grossi les rangs des Mangemorts pendant très peu de temps …

Ce qui l'avait sauvé, c'était certainement le fait qu'au dernier moment, il se soit détourné des forces du mal, et ai sauvé la mise à un moment où on ne s'y attendait pas. Ça n'empêchait pas encore pas mal de sorciers de se méfier de lui …

-alors, Monsieur le Ministre, comment vous sentez vous ?

La voix de son assistante, Lyla Sheridan, une ravissante blonde d'environ vingt ans, lui parvint comme la seule chose claire dans le très épais brouillard ses pensés.

-Un peu ébranlé et stressé, mais ça va.

-C'est toujours comme ça au début. Mais vous verrez, vous allez être très bien entouré.

-J'y compte bien, lança Drago avec lassitude.

* * *

_Bien entouré, mon œil …_

Depuis son entrée dans le ministère, c'est-à-dire depuis environ vingt minutes, Drago ne voyait que des nuls. A coup sûr, sa première action serait de reformer le système selon lequel les jeunes n'ont pas accès au pouvoir. Lui-même, à 24 ans, était le moins âgé de son gouvernement.

C'était très monotone : toujours des visages version Pomme ridée. En plus, les seules filles ne sont même pas jolies.

Désespérant … un vrai hospice.

-Je vais donc vous présenter vos nouveaux collaborateurs … Ce seront probablement les plus proche de vous.

Autrement dit, Les Grands Inquisiteurs.

_Bingo Malefoy. Très judicieux. _

Lyla lui présenta une (autre) vieille femme avec un air absent :

-Pour commencer, votre Gouvernante, Miss Ornella John !

Il ne put réprimer un grognement devant le terme employé. Une gouvernante ? On le croyait pas assez mature pour marcher tout seul peut-être ? Gravissime. Il osa une grimace qu'il transforma en un sourire (petite habitude politique fort utile) et lui fit la bise.

-Votre conseiller, Sean Parkinson !

Un vieillard s'avança et lui sera la main. Il avait l'air mauvais, et Drago su immédiatement que l'entente n'allait pas être facile. Celui-là devait aimer diriger … Il lui lança un regard glacial

_Deux ou trois licenciements seront utiles a ce pays !_

-Parkinson … une fille de ma classe à Serpentard s'appelait Pansy Parkinson. Un vraie tête de cabot, celle—là. M'a suivi toute mes années d'étude. mais elle était bien trop moche pour que je sorte avec elle … On raconte que maintenant elle fait le trottoir du coté de l'allée des Embrumes …

Le sourire du vieux conseiller s'effaça aussitôt et Drago s'excusa (faussement) :

-Enfin, je doute que vous soyez lié de prés ou de loin à cette exécrable personne.

L'autre redécouvrit ses dents jaunes, emplissant le nouveau ministre de dégoût.

_Peut-être que finalement, j'aurais du laisser Weasley se les taper …_

-Et enfin votre secrétaire, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger !

_Non, par pitié … Pas elle ! JE DEMISSIONE ! _

Il se tourna et eu la surprise de sa vie.

Il était quasiment impossible qu'il s'agisse de la petite intellectuelle de Poudlard, qu'il avait vu pour la dernière fois il y a 7 ans. Mais pourtant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de Granger dans le monde magique …

L'ancienne avait une grosse touffe de cheveux, des petits yeux noisette et des dents de castor. Autrement dit, pas le top de la beauté. Celle-là avait des dents droites, bien plantées et une chevelure assez agréablement ondulés (c'est a dire sans ses nœuds habituels), ce qui faisait une différence saisissante avec la version précédente.

Il sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

-Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard ensemble ? Vous êtes pourtant nés la même année …

-Pas sur ... Son visage ne me revient pas …

Même si Drago était assez doué pour mentir, il eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas se trahir sur ce coup là :

-Eh bien, Enchanté, Miss Granger, dit-il avec sourire un peu de travers

-Moi de même … Drago, enfin merde … Monsieur le ministre de la magie, balbutia-t-elle, toujours aussi nerveuse. Oh pardon, j'ai dit merde … toutes mes excuses, monsieur le ministre.

-Oh ce n'est pas grave. Si vous aviez dit « putain » là, nous aurions vraiment été dans la merde, répliqua le jeune homme, amusé.

Elle sembla se détendre un peu :

-Merci. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai vraiment merdé comme une conne …

Puis, voyant que tout le monde la regardait :

-Oh qu'est que j'ai encore dit … marmonna-t-elle, plaquant les mains sur sa bouche.

Se mordant la lèvre, Drago, passa son chemin, suivit de son assistante qui l'accompagna a son bureau. Lui tenant la porte, elle demenda avec un grand sourire :

-Votre première impression, alors ?

La confiance règne, on dirait, ironisa-t-il, assez glacial. Ou alors trop de chômage en Angleterre ? Avec tant de conseillers, je ne risque pas de faire de bêtises …

-Dans notre situation, monsieur ….

-Je sais, je sais. Je trouverai bien un moment pour les virer tous. A bientôt, Miss Sheridan. Et merci.

Elle rougit un peu puis retourna a son bureau. Lui aussi rentra dans le sien, qui avait l'air aussi froid que le vieux cachot de Rogue a Poudlard, lugubre a souhait. Parfait.

Aussitôt assis, il se tapa la tête son la table en bois.

Bien sur, ça ne pouvait lui arriver qu'a lui. Tomber amoureux de sa secrétaire qui n'était autre que sa pire ennemie de collège (Ne pas oublier qu'elle lui avait flanqué une gifle en troisième année). Il se tourna vers le portrait a sa gauche.

- ça t'es déjà arrivé a toi ?

C'était Cornelius Fudge. Drago eut un rictus méprisant et l'image tourna la tête.

- Mais bien sur. Sale coureur, va !

* * *

The end pour ce chapitre …, c'était un peu court, mais ce n'était qu'un prélude …  

Je vous supplie bien bas une nouvelle fois pour que vous me donniez vos opinions …

Merci !

LaYlA


	2. Acte I : 4 semaines avant Noël He

**JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME ! MERCI MES FANS !**

_(héhé je m'la monte paslà ... chuuuuuut.) -gilfe pour moi-_

Ah, je n'en attendait pas tant (surtout de certaines personnes qui écrivent des fics qui pétent comme certains d'entre vous ...) Déja petit truc : Hermione va rentrer un peu plus dans l'action au prochain chapitre. J'vaisessayer de pas être trop gimauve ... mais la dispute sera au rendez-vous :D Et puis tite présision : je m'inspire juste de l'histoire, jene fais pas un LOVE ACTUALLY a la Potter :D Dommage, l'idée était bonne ... j'y avait pensé mais hélas, je trouvait ça bien trop long ... paresse, quand tu nous tiens ...

* * *

**RAR :**

**Gin'Lupin :** Haaaa Hugh Grant ... Huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaant Haaaaaaaaaaa A veryyyyyyyyy biuuuutiful actooooor ... Bon, stop ze histery :D... et oui Love actually la seule comedie romantique que je peux piffreeeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Ouais ! bon, j'me tait. Merci a toi !

**sssarah :** Eh ouais, ce cher Alan Rickman fait partie du truc ...C'est cool ! J'ai vu tout ses films. Ben tu vera bien pourquoi Hermione est SEULEMENT secrétaire ... Mais il se rapelle d'elle, c'est juste que maintenant elle est plus trop pareil ... mais je te laisse lire la suite.

**Sam Malefoy :**Eh ben moi tu sais quoi ? Je sors d'une trop mauvaise journée et je suis trop contente de lire ta rewiew ! MERCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Elie :**J'éspére moi aussi ... aprés tout je ne me commende pas ... Inspiiiii, viens a mooooaaaa ...mais bon :D

**ENORA Black :**Naaan t'as pas vu ? Serieux t'as loupé un truc ... enfin merci :p

**Loonmymoon **T'inquiéte, ça arrive! Pour les paroles d'Hermione, faut dire merci a Mr Curtis ... Richard de son prénom !

**Kalicsa :**Merci ...

**Memyselfandx : **Original ? J'ai du la lire a 15 fois pour y croire ... Mais merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir !

**Jenny :**TOUT DE SUITE -big sourire-

**Darkim the queen of konery :**Tout d'abord, ton pseudo est cool ...the queen of konnery ... pas mal, pas mal

L'originalité ... alors c'est vrai ? tout es bien vrai ? aaaaaah je suis happy ! Thnx ! (un conseil, loue le fiiiiiilm il est génial!)

**Littlelily :** merci d'avoir été la 1° a rewier :D

**

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE I: Quatre semaines avant Noël – He have a bad day … **

Déjà une semaine qu'il était à la tête de L'Angleterre … Il s'était passé tellement de choses depuis que Drago était passé du stade de simple directeur de département a celui de ministre de la magie qu'il le lui sembla être une autre personne.

Bien sur, il ne faisait pas beaucoup aimer. Ses antécédents devaient jouer contre lui, malgré son extraordinaire sens de la politique. Même ses conseillers devaient (a regret) reconnaître son intelligence et sa ruse. On n'est pas Serpentard pour rien …

En plus, son grand truc, c'était de bosser tout seul, quitte à y passer des soirées entières sans dormir. Sa plus grande crainte était en fait de se faire manipuler par ses conseillers, de vielles bouses de dragons arrivistes, et sous le coup de l'Imperium, sortir un jour « Je renonce au ministère ».

Pour couronner le tout, Drago était très apprécié de la population magique, mais hélas, assez peu de ses collaborateurs qui inventaient pas mal de chansons idiotes a son sujet, ayant par exemple pour titre « Parano rime avec Drago » avec pour variante « Weasley, c'est toi qu'on voudrais » ou encore « De bon matin, j'ai rencontré un crétin de ministre ». Les couloirs du ministère ressemblaient a une chorale idiote a chaque passage du jeune homme. Ça lui rappelait les vieux « Weasley est notre roi » qu'il chantait en cinquième année, et il se sentait profondément blessé.

En contrepartie, il se permettait de vexer tout le monde. Son petit truc sadique. Ça lui plaisait de critiquer, et il ne se faisait pas prier pour en profiter : entre les remarques blessantes qu'on devait accepter sans broncher et les humiliations souvent injustifiée, la vie au ministère était infernale.

_Le monde de la politique est malheureusement rempli de gens trop ambitieux … _

Ce qu'il détestait le plus, c'était les réunions hebdomadaires. C'était répugnant. A chaque fois, la tension montait entre lui et tel ou tel directeur, et tout deux finissaient par s'insulter avant que l'on sonne la fin du conseil. Et c'est justement dans la salle de réunion que nous retrouvons ce cher ministre en débat avec l'ensemble de ses collaborateurs.

-Où en étions nous, déjà ?

-La visite présidentielle, monsieur.

-Ha, fort bien

En réalité, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Le sujet était épineux, ça devait faire depuis le début de son mandat, il y a une semaine, que tous ne voulaient discuter que de ça. Comme par hasard, ça partait en sucette au bout de la 3° phrase.

-Monsieur, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes en difficulté et que … nous aurons forcément besoin d'aide ... je vous conseille d'accepter ce qu'on nous proposera …

Le jeune ministre eu un geste de dédain et répliqua d'un ton sec :

-Il y a un honneur a respecter, Tiberius. Je ne suis pas un assisté, et mon pays non plus. Nous pourrions facilement nous relever de nous même après les crimes de Voldemort –un tremblement agita tout les conseillers- … Leur protection nous est a présent inutile. Il suffira de –excusez moi du terme- les envoyer balader avec ce qui convient, c'est dire de l'argent et des remerciements. Et le tour sera joué.

Il étira ses lèvres en un sourire approximatif, mais personne ne semblait convaincu.

- J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit pas si simple, monsieur le ministre, répliqua une voix a sa gauche, qui n'était autre que Sean Parkinson, un sourire sadique au lèvres. L'homme qui dispose du pouvoir n'es pas vraiment votre meilleur ami …

- Que voulez vous dire, Sean ?ricana Drago avec méchanceté. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui veux ma peau dans ce monde … il s'agit de …

- Harry Potter, hélas, ajouta-t-il d'un ton joyeux, voyant tout les conseillers hocher la tête. Mais il se trouve qu'il est arrivé au pouvoir. Il m'a l'air de quelqu'un d'assez ouvert … il a assuré à la population que vous n'étiez qu'une bouse de drag …

Il se tut et son sourire se fana lorsqu'il vit que Drago s'était levé, craquant ses doigts et lançant un regard noir en sa direction. Parkinson avait été assez idiot pour le mettre en rogne, il le payerait. Tant pis pour lui. De toute façon, ce ne serait pas une grosse perte …

Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle : les colères du ministre étaient rares mais spectaculaires et redoutées. Il attrapa le conseiller par le col de sa robe, brandissant son poing en direction de sa très laide figure.

-Granger, des calmants ! aboya le vieil homme, paralysé de terreur. Il va me … Je vais …

-Ce sera inutile, merci ! lança Drago encore plus fort avant de le reposer brutalement sur son fauteuil.

Il se rassit lui-même et recommença a parler d'un ton a peu prés calme.

-C'est donc une bonne raison pour être vigilant. Potter et moi somme deux adultes. Nous avons quitté le collège depuis des années maintenant, et nous saurons, je pense, nous contrôler.

-En ce qui concerne notre politique, monsieur ?

- Je crois bien, Lyla, que nous devrons essayer d'agir avec ruse. Pas d'hostilité ouverte, pas de relations fraternelles non plus. Neutre, voilà le mieux. N'es-ce pas ?

Tous hochèrent la tête avec conviction, et enfin, se levèrent au son de la cloche.

* * *

-Ce café est dégoûtant, Granger. Je suis sure qu'il est fait exprès pour que je meure … et que _Ronnie_ prenne ma place ! 

Ce n'était que de l'humour (très mal placé) mais Hermione rougit et répondit d'un ton outré :

-Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux aller te le faire tout seul ! Oups …

Elle s'aperçut qu'elle venait encore de le tutoyer. Elle ne s'y était toujours pas faite, comme à ses commentaires gratuits et son humour méchant.

-Désolée

-Pas grave. Après tout, je suis ton vieux camarade de collège … répliqua-t-il, amusé, avant de reprendre un ton plus grave. Mais je ne suis pas vraiment de bonne humeur, tu vois, alors si je pouvais au moins avoir un café qui n'a pas un goût de chou farci …

Elle soupira et s'exécuta, attendrie par son ton suppliant.

Drago n'était pas aussi méchant qu'au collège. En d'autres thermes, il avait banni « Sang-De-Bourbe » de son vocabulaire, et ne faisait jamais un commentaire sur son ascendance purement Moldue. Mais lancer des sarcasmes de temps en temps sur sa façon de ranger les dossiers ou autre ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Alors, quoi de mieux que « Parano rime avec Drago » ? Parkinson a l'autorisation de fouiner dans ton bureau ? Londubat t'aime secrètement ?

- J'aurais un tête-à-tête avec Potter la semaine prochaine, répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse. Tu vois pire, toi ? En plus, personne ne m'a prévenu. On me fait confiance à un point …

Elle hocha la tête avec compassion, mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire. Bien étrange que le sentiment que lui inspirait Drago depuis qu'elle l'avait revu. A chaque fois qu'elle lui adressait la parole, elle se sentait complètement débile. Elle n'arrivait plus a le haïr comme avant.

Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait qu'il soit un peu plus musclé qu'il y a 7 ans, un peu plus grand aussi …

Certainement pas. Ça montrerait qu'elle était amoureuse alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas …

Absolument pas …

-Bientôt Noël, marmonna-t-elle pour changer de conversation.

-Quelle stupide fête que Noël. Je déteste toutes ses fêtes idiotes.

-J'ai l'impression qu'aujourd'hui, tu déteste tout le monde, répliqua Hermione en éclatant de rire. Allez, j'ai des dossiers à traiter, moi.

Elle s'éclipsa avec un petit sourire et Drago laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois de son bureau.

* * *

A mon avis ce chapitre est nul nul nul ... 

et vous vous en pensez quoi ?

Je ne sais pas écrire.:D

terminé. :D

Layla


	3. Acte 1,5

**ACTE I.5: 4 semaines avant Noël-He Has a Bad Day**

_(merci gin'lupin !) _

**Part II**

_Je suis vraiment désolée de poster tout ça en retard. Mais croyez bien, ce n'était pas ma faute. JE n'ai plus eu Internet pendant quelques temps … (bicoz foudre. Ahhhh l'hiver Doux hiver que je teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee … bref.) Mais je me suis avancée, ça me permettra de publier plus vite !_

_Finalement, j'ai fait deux actes pour une semaine parce qu'il y avait des trucs que je voulais mettre que j'avais oublié. C'est irréfléchi de ma part, je le sais. Mais bon, comptez le comme un chapitre entier. :D_

_On dirait une businesswoman qui fait sa réunion marketing mdr. D'ailleur a propos de marquetting, j'ai fait une tite affiche, si ça vous dit de regarder ... http/img310.imageshack.us/my.php?imagefanficxaffiche0hd.jpg_

_Merci aux rewewiers, _

- Combien de semaines avant Noël, Lyla ?

Drago était assis à son bureau, très occupé a coté de son assistante personnelle qui se faisait les ongles. Elle lui répondit avec son large sourire habituel :

- Quatre, monsieur. Vous voulez prendre des vacances ? Vous travaillez trop …

-Je n'y comptais pas ! répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire amer. Non, c'était une simple question … Parce que c'est une période de fêtes totalement stupi …

-Oh, je vois ! Vous allez être tout seul et vous êtes triiiiiste… conclut-elle, compatissante, en hochant la tête.

-J'aimerai bien être avec quelqu'un … mais bon. La jeune fille en question préfère les balafrés … c'est mignon, n'es-ce pas, les cicatrices en travers du front ?

Plus il avançait dans sa phrase, plus on sentait le dégoût dans sa voix, et en même temps qu'il parlait, il avait donné un coup de pied rageur a son bureau.

-Ah, vous voulez parler d'Harry Potter ? Gazouilla-t-elle. Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est mimi…

Puis voyant la tête de Drago :

-Oh … Pardon, monsieur le ministre ! Je veux dire il a surtout beaucoup de … il est un peu …

-Ne vous retenez pas de dire que c'est la beauté incarnée, vous ne serez pas seule à le penser …

-Mais non ! La vraie beauté, c'est vous, monsieur !

Elle l'avait dit avec tellement de force que Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux gris intrigués avant d'éclater de rire.

Je ne vous demande pas de m'aimer, Lyla. Bosser avec moi, c'est déjà bien contraignant …

C'est vrai qu'on en a croisé de plus sympathique … mais pas de plus beau

Vous dites cela parce que Scrimegeour avait soixante-dix ans, et que Fudge s'approchait des quatre-vingt.

Il poussa un long soupir, puis se remit a ses dossiers.

* * *

Finalement, l'entente entre Drago et Hermione n'était pas si mauvaise qu'on aurait pu le penser. Bien sur, il arrivait de temps en temps que du bureau du fond émane des cris perçants et que Granger sorte d'un pas précipité en marmonnant des injures, mais dans l'ensemble, ce n'était pas pire qu'avec le reste du ministère. 

En ce moment, tout le monde était en pleine effervescence pour préparer la visite présidentielle qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours. Entre la bonne image, les décision, les précautions, c'était carrément l'enfer, surtout que Drago, bien plus stressé qu'il ne le pensait, critiquait, s'énervait au moindre détail fâcheux, puis retournait dans son bureau en claquant la porte pour ruminer sa rage contre tout ses incapables qui ne valaient même pas un Gaillon (« et dire que ça va dans les gouvernements ! ») Et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Tout le monde attendait le clash de la fin de l'année. La haine de Malefoy et Potter avait visiblement traversé les frontières de Poudlard … et intéressé les journalistes de la « Gazette ». Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, a présent.

Au USA Potter menait aussi sa petite propagande : dans les journaux américains, il ne cessait de répéter qu'il ne fallait pas avoir peur, que les états unis vaincraient, comme d'habitude.

_Tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frotte, vieux._

Tu sais, Granger … je me sens idiot … on travaille tout les jours ensemble et je ne me suis jamais intéressé a ta vie …

Hermione resta interdite en posant son café sur le bureau. Jamais Drago n'admettait qu'il était stupide. Et pourtant s'il avait un défaut, c'était bien celui d'être égoïste … encore une ruse pour savoir des trucs perso.

- Ah bon ? Les gens t'intéressent, a toi ? répliqua-t-elle sèchement. A chaque fois que je passe ici, du es aussi aimable que Rusard quand il voyait de la boue sous nos chaussures ...

_Je fais bien plus que m'intéresser à ta charmante petite personne depuis que tu t'es raidi les cheveux, voilà la vraie réponse. Mais mieux vaut la tenir secrète. Elle pourrait mal le prendre. C'est susceptible, les femmes … et puis ce serait un brin trop explicite, non ?_

_-_Bah, peut-être. Mais Lyla me raconte tout et n'importe quoi quand elle vient ici, même si je ne suis pas du tout disposé à l'écouter. Je pensait que les femmes étaient plutôt bavardes …

- Excuse-moi d'être plus discrète que ton aguicheuse d'assistante, répondit-elle, sur la défensive. Mais moi, je me soucie de l'humeur des gens … Et puis je ne pensait pas que ça t'intéresserai … tu es ministre, tu doit faire des choses passionnantes …

Il balaya ses excuses d'un revers de main.

- Je te connais, Granger. Quand tu veux parler, tu le fais. Qu'es que tu voulais me cacher ? Tu traînes trop tard le soir sur les trottoirs du chemin de Traverse peut-être ?

Elle rougit et marmonna avec hargne :

- Pour quelle genre de filles tu me prends ?

Le blond haussa les épaules, désinvolte, puis éclata de rire.

- C'était une plaisanterie …

- Qu'es que tu veux savoir ?

La vraie raison de tout ce petit baratin c'était_ As-tu un petit ami, Granger ?_ Mais il n'était pas assez idiot ni direct pour lui demander ce genre de choses « Cash ».

_Elle s'en irait puis hurlerai au viol de la vie privée et tout le monde dirait que le Ministre de la Magie est un gros pervers. Mauvais pour l'image que tout cela. _

- Pourquoi l'élève la plus savante du tout Poudlard –je suis sure qu'encore aujourd'hui tu es imbattable- fait ce métier indigne d'elle qu'est « femme a tout faire » du ministère ?

Elle baissa la tête, un peu honteuse d'elle-même. Sûrement gênée aussi par le compliment de Drago.

- J'ai loupé le concours des Aurors. Le temps de le repasser l'an prochain, il faut bien trouver un peu d'argent … qu'es que tu veux savoir d'autre ? Lança-t-elle d'un ton plus agressif.

-Mm mm … Je ne sais pas moi … Par exemple, ou tu habites ?

-Dans l'allée des Embrumes, dit-elle en faisant une petite grimace. Dans un coin ou ça craint.

- Ah oui … que des gens infréquentables … Ecoeurant. Répliqua Drago (qui était un habitué du quartier à un moment de sa vie) en grimaçant à son tour. Enfin je suppose que tu vis avec ton petit ami … ton mari … ta dulcinée, aussi pourquoi pas ?

La jeune fille poussa un gros soupir d'un air las.

- Non. En fait, j'ai obligé mes parents à habiter là bas. Depuis que je me suis séparée de Harry, ils ont eu la gentillesse de m'héberger …

-Ah … tu sortais avec Potter …

On sentait beaucoup de dégoût et de rage dans la voix du ministre. Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir divulgué cette information qui risquait d'enclencher (encore) une démolition de tasse de café après son départ.

-Oui, depuis la fin de notre 7° année. Et puis ça c'est fini … il y a quelques mois. Il est parti en Amérique après ça … et la suite, je crois que tu la connais …

-Oh Oh … Désolé, commenta—t—il d'un ton qui montrait bien qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment.

- Bof. Ce n'est pas grave. Je vis mieux sans lui. Après tout ce n'est qu'un crâneur. Il disait que j'étais plate.

- Plate ?

Il la regarda attentivement.

Si c'était une obèse qu'il voulait, il fallait le dire tout de suite. Elle n'était pas plate … enfin, si. Elle n'avait beaucoup de formes, a coup sur ...

_Bon, on va dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Après tout, peu importe. Nobody's perfect ! _

Il eu un petit sourire désolé qu'elle lui rendit.

- La planche a pain, qu'il me disait. Un gros macho, en définitive. Bon, le devoir m'appelle je vais laisser monsieur le Ministre a ses occupations importantes

Elle sortit.

-Hey Granger… Dés qu'il arrive, je peux demander à mes Aurors de le buter, si tu veux. Je n'ai qu'à dire que c'est un ennemi d'Etat …

Il désigna un avion en papier d'un geste désinvolte, et Hermione éclata de rire en fermant la porte.

-Merci, j'y réfléchirai.

Mais en quittant la pièce, elle entendit un grand fracas de porcelaine suivi d'un « M-------- ! » retentissant.

* * *

Voilà ! Ce chapitrez là n'était pas très fun, mais je vais plus drôle avec l'arrivée de Petit Pote Potter (hahaha y aura le discours de la mort aussi).

Encore une fois, vos opinions, s'il vous plait …

Grooooooooooooooooooooos bisouuuuuuuuuus

Layla K …


	4. Acte II : 3 semaines avant Noël

**N/A :**_ J'vous avais dit que je m'étais avancée ! )_

_Bon, hé ben, merci a vous pour vos Rewiew ! Je sais que Les RAR sont pas permises, mais tant pis p_

**AtomicHellie :** Merci ) et voici la suite !

**Moony's wife :** Ben voilà, j'continue ... bon c'est dur, parce que ça avance lentement. Là, la fic elle est plus de saison, mais j'suis contente qu'il y ait encore des gens pour la lire )

**Sam RSX : **Hé bien ... Enfait, Weasley, il n'a pas de relation, il est juste évoqué comme ça ... et Harry, c'est l'ex d'Hermione ! Merci.

**Ellie :** Mais t'as des idées toi ! Oui excellent ! Rogue qui a quitté le chateau de Poudlard pour devenir RockStaret maintenant qu'il est vieux ridé et seul comme un con il veut faire son come-back ... trooooop ! Autant je l'écrirait )Merciiiiii

**Sam Malefoy : **Merci de tes compliments

** Love pingo :** Merci a toi aussi.

**Jenny **: Merci. Et la suite, aprés une longue attente p la voilà !

**Axou :** Tu connais pas un forum qui s'appelle HP Day Dream toi ? Par hasard ? Enfin, j'connaissait une Axou là-bas ... en tout cas Merci !

**Claire : **Forcément, c'est inspiré de ça, a la base p

**Solenne M : **Ben .. Merci _"sourire Colgate" _

**Gin'lupin :** Ouaich, c'est la honte. ça fait pitié des fautes comme ça ... m'enfin bon, merci et voici la suite ! )

**Pris : **Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu )

**Love pingo : **Un super bon chapitre ? C'est vrai -émotion ultime-Ohhhhhhhh Merciiiiiii !

**ermione :** Là tout de suite maitenant ) Merci.

**Anakmay :** Mais je vous la donne, je vous la donne ! )

**Lolita : **Hum ... tu vois, Hermione, elle est un peu crucruche dans l'genre. Alors, réfléchir avant de parler, ce n'est pas son genre. Bon, c'est une erreur de moi bien sûr, mais, regetons la faute sur Herrr-mio-neûûûûh ) Merci.

**'Tite mione :** Voici Voilà ! ) Thnxxxxxxxxxx

**Melidan :** _-seconde émotion ultime_- Merci, Merci ... c'est trop ...

**ACTE 2 : 3 semaines avant Noël – You'll better stop … **

Et la journée tant redoutée arriva. Drago se tenait dans le hall du ministère, visiblement nerveux. Et l'autre ...

Son pire ennemi au collège n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi décoiffé, son regard était toujours aussi arrogant, et sa cicatrice était visible derrière des ses cheveux en bataille.

Il se serrèrent la main, contrains et forcés.

-Harry Potter

-Drago Malefoy

Tout deux se toisèrent avec répulsion. Drago remarqua qu'Harry essayait de lui écraser les doigts, et du se retenir pour ne pas les lui envoyer dans la figure.

-Comment ça va depuis le temps ? Demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

-Mieux depuis que je n'ai pas vu ta face de balafré.

Ils se lancèrent un « sourire grimaçant » puis après un bref salut aux journalistes de la Gazette, tout deux rentrèrent au ministère.

* * *

Alors qu'ils passaient dans le couloir sans un mot, se lançant de temps à autre un regard dénué de toute sympathie, ils croisèrent Hermione. 

-Tiens … Granger ! Décidément cette visite présidentielle ressemble à des retrouvailles du collège ! C'est tellement agréable …

Celle-ci ignora délibérément son ex-petit ami.

-Bonjour, Monsieur le ministre, lança-t-elle à Drago avec un sourire éclatant.

-Bonjour, Hermione.

Potter lança un regard mauvais à son homologue britannique, qui sembla ne rien remarquer

-Tu as couché avec cette petite salope ?

-Même si c'était vrai, ça ne te regarderait pas.

Et ils entrèrent dans la salle de conférence, ou les attendaient des négociations houleuses.

* * *

Effectivement, elles le furent. Potter écouta parler les membres du gouvernement anglais pendant prés d'une heure, avant de conclure d'un ton sans réplique : 

-Non, il est hors de question que nous revoyons tout ça à la baisse.

-Ah bon ? S'étonna faussement Lyla, presque aussi ironique Drago. Ça, ce n'est pas mal !

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle à ma remarque, miss Sherrigans. Ça avait pourtant le mérite d'être clair. J'ai MON programme, je compte le mener a terme.

-En gros, nous raquer le plus possible, je me trompe ? répliqua Drago en serrant les dents.

Potter eut un sourire carnassier.

-Ce ne sont pas les thermes appropriés, mais on pourrait dire ça comme ça, ouais. Et je ne vois pas comment TOI, le grand ministre de la magie, tu pourrais m'en empêcher.

-c'est une information dont le public aimerait disposer, sans doute … déclara Drago d'un ton sarcastique.

-Tu vas donc faire le cafteur, Malefoy ? Vielle tactique Serpentard, n'es-ce pas ?

-Je suis navré de voir que tu en es resté au collège, mon cher Potter, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Tout ne se règle pas par la valeur de nos maisons respectives … Tout cela, ce n'est que des préjugés.

Harry Potter ouvrit la bouche cinq secondes, cherchant quoi répliquer, mais, ne trouvant rien, il se remit à son dossier.

-Malgré tout, le ministre Scrimegeour a été tout a fait d'accord avec mon point de vue.

-Quand ce vieil imbécile était au pouvoir, Potter, nous étions en crise. Maintenant, je ne vois plus l'intérêt d'implanter les USA dans nos affaires. Scrimegeour était un bourrin, tout le monde le savait. C'est bien pour ça qu'on m'a élu … si on voulait encore un pigeon, il aurait fallu prendre Weasley

Ce coup-ci, Potter se leva et tapa du poing sur la table, sous le regard ironique de Drago, toujours assis, très cool. Pan dans le mille, visiblement. Il excellait à ce petit jeu là, frapper où ça fait mal.

-Weasley n'était pas un pigeon !

-Il n'y avait qu'à voir sa tête pour que le doute ne soit plus possible, ricana le ministre. Il parlait trop bien pour un type qui a eu deux ASPIC, et encore, grâce a une plume correctrice !

Il imita la voix de Weasley:

-« Oh, euh … Malefoy est un … eh … partisan de la magie noire, n'es-ce pas … il sera heu … trop facile a battre … il est heu … pas assez intelligent ! C'était comme au Quidditch, à Poudlard, n'es-ce pas ? Oui, heu, c'est bien ça qu'il fallait dire heu … ? » Tu aurais pu lui apprendre l'anglais des gens normaux, pas celui des ramollis du cerveau de Ste Mangouste !

Il entendit des rires du côté de ses conseillers. Pour une fois, ils n'étaient pas tournés contre lui, et il fut agréablement surpris de voir Hermione pouffer, la main sur sa bouche.

-Bien sûr que c'était simple de te battre au Quidditch, Malefoy. Tu aurais du apprendre a voler chez des sorciers, pas chez les trolls !

Drago pâlit légèrement, se leva brusquement, tapa du poing sur la table et avant de perdre totalement son sang froid :

-Sans moi, tu ne serais même pas entré dans l'équipe de Gryffondor ! dit-il, se retenant de crier.

-Moi au moins, je n'ai acheté personne avec des Nimbus 2001 !

-Tu n'as jamais vu ta gueule quand tu crânais avec ton « Eclair De Feu » !

-Je ne crânais pas, je m'appréciais à ma juste valeur !

-Quelle modestie !

-Tu n'as jamais pu en être capable, tu m'envies, c'est ça ?

-Les vrais cons sont imperméables a l'ironie, tu le savais, ça ?

Alors que Potter allait porter la main sur son adversaire, un vieux conseiller implora :

-Messieurs ! Ceci est une réunion politique, pas un règlement de compte différé de plus de dix ans !

-De toute façon, Matthew, nous n'irons jamais plus loin avec ce type, rétorqua Malefoy.

A cet instant, si les sentiments avaient pu se matérialiser, on aurait vu des éclairs sortir de sa tête _Si tu ne veux pas créer une crise diplomatique, Dray, calme, caaaaalme …_

-bref. Reprenons, je crois, parvint—il a articuler a peu prés calmement.

* * *

La journée continua dans le même état d'esprit. Drago et Harry se disputèrent encore pour des broutilles –datant pour la plupart du collège- jusqu'à ce qu'un des membres de leur gouvernement leur demande plus ou moins impérieusement de se taire et de revenir à leurs affaires. 

Mais, enfin, c'était la fin. Drago estimait ne pas s'en être trop mal tiré : non pas sur le plan politique, car comme il l'avait prévu, rien n'avait changé, mais au moins il avait réussi a passer une journée au côtés d'Harry Potter sans s'être suicidé, ce qui constituait indéniablement un plus.

Et là, c'était la dernière phase de la journée. Après, il y aurait les interviews, et en tant normal, ils n'auraient même plus à se revoir. Mais maintenant, selon le protocole, ils devaient rester en tête a temps pour le temps qui restait.

-Bon, ben je vais vous laisser … murmura Lyla avec inquiétude.

Drago se craqua les doigts et Harry le fixa. Une fois que la jeune femme partie, les lèvres de Potter s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier.

-Content de toi, Malefoy, alors ?

-Et toi, tu as été heureux de prouver ta lâcheté et ton arrivisme une fois de plus ?

-Ne prends pas ton cas pour des généralités, s'il te plaît.

-Je n'ai pas été élu illégalement, moi.

Potter, impulsivement, sortit sa baguette magique.

-écoute-moi bien, Malefoy, je n'ai pas de risque de créer d'incident diplomatique … nous sommes seuls, ici … Je peux très bien te tuer en un quart de seconde et accuser ta (charmante) petite assistante. Alors si tu répète quoi que ce soit … je …

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, tu sais, rétorqua Drago, sans montrer la moindre inquiétude. Tu oublies qui t'a battu en duel en seconde année …

Bingo. A nouveau, le président perdit son sang froid et poussa Drago contre le mur:

-PERSONNE ne m'a battu au club de duel !

-Tout juste, auguste, c'était moi, cher Potter.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu t'es fait donner un coup de pied aux fesses par Rogue surtout …

-Tu aurais dû voir ta tête alors que tu étais en face du serpent …

Mais soudain, l'adversaire de Drago semblait s'être lassé de ce jeu immature. Il mit sa baguette entre les yeux de Malefoy, qui retenait son souffle. Potter déclara d'une voix tellement calme qu'elle en était exaspérante :

-J'était PARFAIT face au serpent. Et je suis une nouvelle fois parfait face à CE serpent-là.

-Qu'es ce que vous faîtes là tout les deux ? s'écria une voix.

Drago poussa un soupir de soulagement et se releva. C'était Hermione, qui avait des tasses de café a la main.

-Ho, rien … ironisa le blond. Harry était tellement content de me voir qu'il voulait m'embrasser, mais comme je ne suis pas gay …

-Avec une baguette magique pointée entre les deux yeux ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Bon, hein, il vaut mieux laisser tomber, Hermione….

Ils se sourient.

-Je dois sortir deux minutes. Excusez-moi

* * *

_« Harry … »_

_« Hermione … Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais ici. »_

_« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit … »_

_« Alors, il te plait ? »_

_« De qui tu parles ? »_

_« Ne fais pas l'innocente … je te connais par cœur. C'est vrai qu'il a changé … il est bel homme, hein ? Mais je sais que tu ne m'as pas oublié, et que …Oh, oh, il arrive … Dommage …»_

* * *

Lorsque Drago rentra dans la pièce, il faillit lâcher sa tasse de café. Son teint passa par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait était indescriptible. 

_Hermione, collée contre Potter …_

_Non, non …_

Dans sa tête, il s'était joué le scénario des tas de fois, toujours plus dramatiquement ... mais de là a ce que ça arrive … Il ne montra rien de sa gène, même s'il sentait venir le pétage de plombs.

Et l'autre qui souriait d'un air niais. Elle, réagit en premier.

-Je … vais retourner à mes papiers, bafouilla-t-elle

Potter n'avait même pas besoin de parler, son sourire en disait long. Il dit simplement :

-Qu'il est bon, ce café …

Mais l'expression de Drago, qui semblait perdre un peu plus de self-control minute par minute, l'incita à se taire.

Le coup de poing qu'il lui envoya dans la figure aussi.

* * *

-Hum … Luna Lovegood du _Chicaneur. _Mr Le Président, comment se fait-il que vous ayez un œil au beurre noir ? 

Vague de rire dans la salle. Drago se retînt pour ne pas s'y joindre.Le chicaneur était connu depuis longtemps pour ses articles qui étaient _tout_ sauf politiques.

-Je me suis cogné contre un meuble, rétorqua Harry, un peu rouge.

Dans le fond, ce n'était pas si faux que ça.

Il interrogea un autre journaliste :

-Eliane Bishop, de la _Gazette du Sorcier. _Monsieur le président, Qu'avez-vous pensé de votre visite ?

Potter prit un air bravache, coiffa ses cheveux de façon à ce que l'on voit bien sa cicatrice et déclara d'un ton grandiloquent :

-Oh, je suis très satisfait. Nous sommes restés fermes sur nos positions, et je suis heureux de voir que la relation entre nos deux pays, -je dis bien SEULEMENT entre nos deux pays- est toujours aussi cordiale.

_« Hum … il parle mieux qu'avant. Ce sera difficile de le contrer … »_

- Et vous monsieur le Ministre ?

Pris par un accès de témérité, Drago déclara, avec un ton doucereux :

- Mais notre relation, a moi et a Monsieur Harry Potter, est toujours aussi forte. Elle les même plus. A présent, en plus de me haïr, il a décidé de me prendre tout ce …

_« Que j'aime »_ allait-il dire, mais il se retînt a temps.

- qui est de vitale importance pour notre pays. Mais nous ne laisseront pas faire !

Hermione baissait les yeux. Par contre, tous les membres de son gouvernement semblaient le regarder comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

_Hé, oui ! Drago Malefoy aussi et capable de faire des discours qui arrachent ! Bouffez la poussiére !_

- Nous sommes un petit pays, certes, mais une grande nation ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte. Patrie de Dumbeldore, des Bizzar's Sisters, de la main gauche d'Olivier Dubois …

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Olivier Dubois était le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre et était un véritable virtuose en ce qui concernait d'arrêter les Souaffles.

- De sa main droite aussi, quand j'y pense.

Nouveaux éclats de rire. Drago reprit soudain confiance :

-Je n'ai jamais cru que les USA viendrait ici en amis. Et s'ils cherchent a se comporter en tyran ... nous saurons les repousser avec la force néssésaire. Peu importe ce que le président pourra dire.

Les applaudissements retentirent, et presque aussitôt, tous les journalistes s'animèrent en même temps pour demander les réactions de Potter, qui fixait à présent Malefoy avec un œil noir.

Mais il s'en moquait. Son regard était fixé sur Hermione, qui baisait toujours les yeux d'un air honteux.. Il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il lui en voulait quand même. C'était idiot. C'était ça être amoureux ?

Malgré tout, son triomphe avait un goût amer.

* * *

_Oh là là … comparé au film, c'est d'une pourriture !_

_Enfin, bref …_

_Bisous )_

**J.I.N.X**


	5. Acte III : 2 semaines avant Noël

**N/A :** Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour cette si longue absence, mais j'ai un alibi, monsieur le juge, je n'avais plus d'Internet et ça fait hum ... un an :) J'espére que ma façon d'écrire vous plaira toujours autant (et puis qu'elle commencera a me plaire un peu a moi aussi). Merci a mes rewiewer fidèles, comme Darkim The Queen Of Konnery, 'tite mione et les autres … vous aimeeeeeeeuuuh !

N'empêche, je suis dégoûtée. La fin que j'avais prévue ressemble a celle d'une série que j'adore, _Spin City_. La plastique de Charlie Sheen (jeune, parce que maintenant, ça craint un peu …) et le charme de Michael J. Fox m'auraient-ils fait perdre la raison ? Je vais reconsidérer tout ça …

Le prochain chapitre sera posté vers la rentrée, et l'autre a Noël. Vous avez donc l'avant-avant-dernière partie de ma modeste production devant votre écran !

Bref, pour les précisions de ce chapitre, j'ai mis les Bizzar's Sisters, mais imaginez la version Bee Gees …

**[EDIT** Non, en fait il n'y aura qu'un chapitre final, que j'ai presque fini et que je compte poster en décembre pour deux raisons : 1) ça me laissera bien le temps d'y refléchir et de terminer mes autres fics 2) Et si une fan fiction qui se déroule a Noël se finit en Juillet, c'est pas du jeu ... :) Donc voilà, a dans cinq mois tout le monde !

**Récapépéte pour les oublieux : **

**Drago Malefoy :** Ministre de la magie nouvellement élu. Amoureux d'Hermione, mais son ego monumental en doute encore

**Hermione Granger :** Secrétaire un peu timide du ministre de la magie. Elle s'est raidi les cheveux et n'a pas de poitrine.

**Lyla Sherrigans:** Assistante (ça pullule dans ces putains de cabinets) allumeuse, et politicienne du dimanche.

**Harry Potter:** Président des Etats-Unis pas toujours super clean. Ah, oui, il adooooore Drago et il était avec Hermione.

**Ron Weasley:** Ex futur ministre de la magie roux et crétin.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Acte III 2 semaines avant Noël** La roue tourne

-Ah ! Lyla ! Ma bouée de sauvetage …

_Justement, dans ce décolleté moulant méga profond, c'est tout ce dont tu as l'air … _

Drago Malefoy était installé à son bureau, pensif. C'était une décision grave qu'il devait prendre, et il n'avait pour compagnie que son allumeuse d'assistante _mit_ micro jupe et sourire carnassier ultrabright. Pas facile.

-Je peux vous demander un service un petit peu particulier ?

-Oui, j'enlève ma culotte tout de suite, monsieur ! répliqua-t-elle d'un air joyeux.

Quand il vit qu'elle y allait pour de bon, il l'arrêta immédaitement :

-Très drôle. Dîtes-moi, vous connaissez Hermione, qui travaille ici ?

Layla eut un gloussement prodigieusement irritant :

-Oui ! La planche a pain ?

Malefoy rougit, et baisa les yeux en faisait semblant de ranger des papiers.

_Pitié, ça ne va pas recommencer !_

- Ah … Vous trouvez qu'elle est …

Mais la jeune assistante était déjà partie dans son délire esthétique, et à ce stade, il était impossible de l'arrêter.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment beaucoup de poitrine … A Ste Mangouste, mille Gaillons plus un coup de bistouri et …

Puis le regardant de plus prés :

- Mais vous rougissez, monsieur ! Hi hi hi … ouh, il est tout rouge … Ouuuuh !

_Pitié, la ferme, Shennigans, la ferme !_

-Oui, heu …je veux dire non ! La question n'est pas là … Vous savez, je suis convaincu que c'est une personne tout a fait charmante, mais … euh … enfin …

- Elle ne l'est pas, répliqua son assistante d'un ton catégorique.

- Oui, c'est ça, elle ne l'est pas, c'est super, et heu … s'il vous plaît mutez-la ailleurs.

_Ouf, c'est lâché. _

-Pourquoi ? Lança la blonde d'un air avide. Vous pouvez me le dire a moi, je me répéterai rien a pers…

-Peu importe, coupa son patron. Virez-là, c'est tout ce qu'on vous demande.

Apparemment, la nouvelle la rendait euphorique.

-Ouais, trop cool ! Dîtes, je peux m'en charger moi-même ?

-Si ça vous fait plaisir …

-Parfaiiiit ! C'est tout, Monsieur Malefoy ?

Ce dernier eut un sourire nerveux.

- Je ne crois pas …Ah oui. Arrêtez de sourire comme ça, j'ai VRAIMENT envie de vous étrangler.

Shennigans changea son expression en une moue boudeuse, puis sortit.

Drago s'écroula, la tête entre les mains. C'était plus compliqué qu'une négociation politique, ce genre de truc.

Es-ce qu'elle lui manquerai ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas.

_Allez, Dray, des nanas y en a d'autres, plus grandes, mieux foutues et moins décoiffées_ …

Mais pas des comme elle …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort : un cri suraigu venu de l'extérieur le tira de sa haute réflexion philosophique _« Haaaaaaaaa ! Mirandaaaaaa ! J'ai gagné dix Gaillons ! Il la trouve moche ! »_

* * *

Il arrive dans la vie que l'on fasse de mauvais choix, qui nous coûtent beaucoup. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi ni comment, mais tant pis. On rechigne, et puis on s'adapte tant bien que mal. De toute façon, c'est nous qui avons décidé, n'es-ce pas ? On est adulte. Il faut prendre ses responsabilités ... 

Eh bien, c'est précisément ce que pensait Drago Lucius Malefoy, ministre Anglais de la magie, en regardant la face décrépite de sa nouvelle secrétaire, âgée de cent ans (au moins).

La vielle femme s'appelait Mary, mais visiblement son ancienneté avait eu raison de sa mémoire, puisqu'il fallait la héler trois fois (en hurlant) pour qu'elle comprenne a qui on s'adressait. Et en plus, elle ne faisait rien correctement. Intérieurement, Drago maudissait sa politique de tolérance envers le troisième âge quand il lisait ces rapports mal fichus ou bien en manquant les coups fils vitaux du directeur du département des sports magiques (Il n'y avait plus qu'une place pour Frelons/Arrow, quel enfoirée !) surdité oblige.

Après, le reste, c'était le train-train ministériel. Les papiers, les bureaux, les procès, et autres trucs du même style. Petit à petit, il commençait à déchanter. Certes, le poste, il l'avait voulu, mais bon …

_Peut-être que je devrais démissionner ?_ songea-t-il un soir, en enlevant sa cravate, alors que WitchFM passait pour la énième fois un éloge de son courage et de son audace.

« Et une chanson pour saluer notre cher ministre …»

_Ainsi maintenant, je suis presque prétexte a bouses symphoniques ! _

« Staying Alive des Bizzar's Sisters! »

_Enfin, c'est déjà mieux que « Un chaudron plein de passion » … _

Et là …

Chose assez inhabituelle, notre ministre favori se mit à bouger son corps au rythme de la musique.

Oui, Drago Malefoy danse, et il faut avouer que ce n'est pas du tout désagréable à regarder. Visiblement, il avait dû prendre ce type de talent du côté Black de la famille, puisque Papa Lucius (d'après témoins) n'était pas vraiment le roi du disco a son époque. Pour ce qu'on lui en avait dit, c'était même la cata… enfin bref. Drago aurait filé des complexes à John Travolta, surtout pour le crânage.

Il était tellement pris dans son show solitaire qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il descendait les étages de ses appartements pour tomber pile poil … dans la salle principale, ou (par chance) une seule personne stationnait. Trop dommage, c'était l'antique Mary qui devait le croire sous amphétamines. Il en rougit de honte.

-Yeah … dit-il en tentant un geste pas très stylé (pathétique). Eh … Mary … Je me demandais si, hum … vous ne pourriez pas me déplacer le Ministre Japonais ?

-QUOAAA? Cria-t-elle comme s'il se trouvait à l'autre bout de la rue.

Grave erreur. Drago serra les poings, mais ne parvint pas à contenir son calme.

-RIEN ! RIEN ! JE N'AI RIEN DIT ! MAINTENANT VOUS DISPARAISSEZ DE MA VUE AVANT QUE JE NE PETE UN CABLE !

La femme resta un moment à le regarder comme s'il était un monstre, puis s'éloigna avec un air hautain _« ces-jeunes-alors-quelle-impertinence-envers-les-personnes-âgées-non-mais-c'est-vrai-quoi-de-mon-temps-c'était-pas-pareil-je-vais-porter-plainte-moi-gneugneugneu », _tandis que le « jeune » en question remontait les étages d'un air furieux.

_Parle, parle, la momie … _

* * *

Ouf ! J'espère que ce n'est pas trop court, et que ça vous plait !

Encore pardon

Jinx, ou Layla ou Reira … ou bref, ce que vous voulez


End file.
